Truth or Dare
by ShunKawaii-san
Summary: Dari sebuah permainan menjadi sebuah pernyataan cinta,,,  kalo jelek ya maaf soalnya author baru pertama kali bikin fic romance, trus kalo ada yang salah penulisan maaf kurang teliti,, Ok selamat membaca


**Baiklah.. Ee.. Mm... Mau ngomong apa ya? :D**

**O iya.. mau ngasi tau dulu sebelum baca fanfic, di sini ceritanya para Bronzies cuma anak sekolah and gak punya couple cuma jadi sahabat biasa kecuali Ikki sama Esmeralda yang memang udah waktunya bercouple, jadi nggak usah bingung^^**

**Disclaimer: yang penting bukan punya ku, aku cuma numpang**

**Chara dalam fic: Baca aja ndiri, manja banget! :P**

**Oke oke.. yang mau baca harap tenang! ( enak aja nyuruh-nyuruh diem, sendirinya ngomong melulu )**

**Nah, silahkan^^**

Truth or Dare

Jujur atau Berani

Hari ini Seiya cs lagi pada ngumpul-ngumpul di rumah Saori yang ke 10 kalinya, gara-gara nggak ada kerjaan alias nganggur di liburan musim semi kali ini ( sebenarnya sih di kasi pinjem ama Saori alias buat njagain rumah gara-gara Saori lagi wisata ke Ancol bareng Jabu and Tatsumi ),

"Hadu'uh, nggak ada kerjaan nih!" kata Seiya sewot,

"Bener tuh! Ngapain coba kita di sini?" tambah Hyoga,

"Gak tau deh! Si Saori itu lagaknya kayak putri bangsawan aja, sukanya nyuru-nyuru orang!" ujar Ikki,

"Kalo kita nggak mau, kita bakal di ancam di suruh mandiin anjingnya Saori yang superduper ganas bin galak kayak yang punya itu," kata Shun gemetar ( maklum dia pernah pengalaman pahit sama anjingnya si Saori, soalnya kagak tau kenapa tiba-tiba dia di kejar-kejar sama anjingnya Saori ),

"Saori itu aneh banget, kalo sama anjing yang ganas bin galak kayak gitu sama sekal kagak ada takut-takutnya malahan anjingnya yang takut, tapi kalo sama ulat bulu langsung lari-lari sampe pemenang lomba maraton aja kalah," kata Shiryu

"Hmm... Gimana kalo kita main kartu aja?" usul Miho,

"Ah, nggak seru! Main monopoli aja!" tambah Eria,

"Kalo main catur?" kata Shiryu ( Shiryu mah sering main catur sama dohko ),

"Kalo main catur nggak seru, Mm.. kalo main Game PS gimana?" kata Hyoga,

"PS kan maximal Cuma bisa buat 2 player," kata June,

"Main bola yuk!" ceplos Seiya,

"Kita kan cewek, masa di suruh main bola!" kata Eria,

"ya kalian nonton aja!" kata Seiya,

"Kan nggak seru!" kata Miho,

"Mm.. trus main apa donk? Masa kita main bengong kesambet setan!" kata Ikki,

"Eh kak Esmeralda, punya usul nggak enaknya kita main apa?" tanya Shunrei,

"Mm.. apa ya.. adu'uh aku nggak tau nih.." sahut Esmeralda,

"Mm.. Eh, gimana kalo kita main Truth or Dare?" tanya Shun,

"Hah? Tut sol der?" kata Seiya bingung,

"Yang bener truth or dare, tauk! kamu ntu o'on banget sih?" kata Hyoga,

"Ya sori mas, tau kan english test ku nilainya dari do sampe sol doang," ujar Seiya,

Hyoga _sweatdrop,_

"Trus, gimana cara mainnya?" tanya June,

"Gini, misalnya aku nunjuk Hyoga maka Hyoga yang harus milih mau Turth or Dare, kalo turth aku akan kasi pertanyaan dan harus di jawab sejujur-jujurnya! Kalo pilih dare aku bakal ngasi tantangan dan harus di jalani, nggak boleh nggak mau! Kalo udah, berarti gilirannya Hyoga yang milih,Trus milihnya nggak harus urut dan orang yang udah di pilih nggak boleh di pilih 2 kali," jelas Shun,

"Asyik juga tuh!" kata Miho,

"Boleh juga nih," kata June

"Tumben kamu yang bikin permainan, biasanya juga kamu cuma ngikut aja kita mau main apa," ujar Seiya rada ngledek,

"Emang napa? Nggak boleh nih?" tanya Shun,

"Boleh aja donk bro! Kalo kamu nggak usul ntar kita bisa-bisa kita main bengong kesambet setan kayak yang di omongin Ikki," sahut Seiya sambil ngerangkul Shun,

"Ya udah, mulai dari aku, ok?"

"Ok,"

"Mm... Eria truth or dare?"

"Eh? Em.. truth,"

"Mm.. tadi malam apa yang kamu mimpikan?"

Yang lain berpikir itu pertanyaan yang mudah untuk di jawab, tapi tidak buat Eria,

"Tadi malam.. aku bermimpi..."

"Hmm?"

"Aku bermimpi.. kencan dengan Hyoga..."

"APAAA?" seru Hyoga dengan muka merah,

Eria saking malunya ampe gak bisa ngomong apa-apa,

"Wah-wah, bakal ada new couple nih!" kata Seiya sambil senyum jahil,

"BERISIK!" sahut Hyoga yang mukanya udah kayak diolesin cabe,

"Udah-udah, sekarang giliran kamu Eria," kata Shun,

"Iya, Mm.. Seiya, truth or dare?" kata Eria,

"Seorang Seiya pastinya dare!" jawab Seiya mantap,

"Baiklah, aku mau kamu menembak cewek yang kamu sukai di sini," kata Eria sambil senyum jahil,

"HAAHHH?"

"Kenapa? Kamu tidak berani?" tantang Ikki,

"Ayo Sei, katakan saja!" kata Shun dan Hyoga penasaran,

"Iya-iya! Akan ku buktikan kalau aku itu jantan!" kata Seiya sambil berdiri,

"MIHO, AKU SUKA KAMU!" seru Seiya dengan muka merah bagai tomat,

"Eh?", wajah Miho menjadi sangat merah,

"CIEEEEE!" seru yang lain,

"Muncul couple lagi," kata Shun sambil tersenyum,

"Udah kan? Gantian!"kata Seiya yang kepalanya udah panas,

"Iya-iya, udah kamu milih siapa?" kata Hyoga,

"Hmm... June, truth or dare?" tanya Seiya,

"Mm.. dare aja deh," jawab June,

"Kamu buka baju donk!" celetuk Seiya,

"Eh?"

BUAKH! DUAKH!

"WADAW, Hyoga, Ikki, kok aku di pukul sih?"

"TANTANGANMU ITU NGELANTUR!" kata Hyoga sama Ikki barengan,

"Ya udah ganti pake Truth," kata Shun dengan muka agak merah,

"Kenapa tadi kamu nggak mau buka baju?" cetus Seiya,

DUAAAKKHH!

"WAAADAAAAWWWW! KOK AKU DI PUKUL LAGI SIH?" kata Seiya sewot,

"NGGAK TANTANGAN NGGAK PERTANYAAN SEMUANYA NGELANTUR!" kata Hyoga dan Ikki bareng lagi dengan kesal,

June mukanya udah merah banget, dan yang lain cuma diem dengan muka merah,

"Ya udah ganti pertanyaan aja!" kata Shun,

"Siapa cowok yang kamu sukai di sini?" ceplos Seiya,

"Eh? Cowok yang aku sukai?" sahut June,

"Iya, ayo kamu harus jujur!"

"Ah.. Eerr... dia..."

"Siapa?"

"Sh.. Shun..." sahut June dengan muka merah,

"Eh? A.. Aku?" kata Shun dengan muka agak merah,

June mengangguk dengan muka yang benar-benar merah banget,

"Shun, kamu laku juga ya!" kata Seiya,

"Ternyata ada juga yang suka sama kamu, Shun!" kata Hyoga rada ngeledek,

"Ka.. kalian apaan sih?" kata Shun dengan muka merah, tiba-tiba Ikki ngerangkul Shun dan berkata,

"Hahaha... Shun, ternyata cowok cantik kayak kamu itu ada yang suka juga ya!" ejek Ikki,

"Kakak, kenapa jadi ikut-ikutan sih?" kata Shun yang mulai sebel,

"Sudah-sudah, June sekarang giliran kamu," kata Esmeralda,

"Iya, Hyoga truth or dare?" tanya June,

"Dare," jawab Hyoga dengan percaya diri,

"Baiklah, kamu harus memeluk cewek yang kamu sukai," kata June dengan nada jahil,

"UAPPEEEE?" kata Hyoga histeris,

"Kenapa? Nggak berani? Berarti kamu bukan cowok donk?" kata June,

"E.. Enak saja! Liat aja, aku buktiin kalo aku itu COWOK SEJATI!" kata Hyoga yang lalu menarik tangan Eria dan memeluknya, wajahnya Eria bener-bener merah,

"Ternyata.." kata Shun,

"Hyoga sama Eria.." sambung Seiya,

"Sehati,ya.." tambah Shunrei,

Lalu Hyoga melepas pelukannya,

"Udahkan? Sekarang giliran aku!" kata Hyoga,

"Iya-iya, udah sekarang kamu milih siapa?" tanya Ikki,

"Shun, truth or dare?" ceplos Hyoga,

"Eh? Aku.. dare deh," jawab Shun,

"Hihihi.. baiklah..." sahut Hyoga jahil,

"A.. apa yang.."

"Kamu harus mencium June, terserah di mana!" ceplos Hyoga,

"HAH?" sahut Shun dan June bersamaan,

Ikki yang biasanya langsung ngamuk, kali ini malah mendukung Hyoga, begitu juga temen-temen yang lain, mereka langsung ngeliatin Shun dan June dengan sangat antusias,

"Ke.. kenapa, kalian melihat kami seperti itu?" tanya Shun dan June yang udah merinding,

"Soalnya jarang banget liat kamu jadi jantan," kata Seiya innocent,

"Ayo June, kamu mau di cium sama cowok yang kamu suka loh!" ujar Eria,

"Ayolah bro, kamu kan cowok, masa nggak bisa nyium cewek?" kata Hyoga,

"Kalian ini..", belum sempat Shun ngelanjutin ngomong udah di potong Ikki,

"Shun, ayo donk! Kakak aja belum pernah ngeliat kamu jadi 100% cowok jantan!" kata Ikki sambil ngerangkul Shun,

"Ke.. Kenapa sampai kakak juga?" kata Shun yang mukanya udah merah banget,

"Shun, buktiin kalo kamu itu jantan!" kata Miho,

"Mmh.. Ba.. baiklah..." kata Shun sambil memegang tangan June yang duduk di sebelah kirinya,

"Shu.. Shun.." kata June gugup,

Shun hanya tersenyum lembut, senyuman Shun membuat June menjadi tenang, lalu Shun mendekati telinga June dan membisikan sesuatu,

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak usah gugup, percayalah padaku," bisiknya kepada June,

June hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu Shun tersenyum kembali dan dengan perlahan Shun menyampingkan poni June, dan Shun mencium lembut dahi June, sementara itu yang lain benar-benar memperhatikan Shun dan June dengan sangat antusias, lalu setelah selesai menjalankan tugasnya Shun menoleh ke teman-temannya dan dia melihat teman-temannya senyum-senyum nggak jelas,

"A.. ada apa? Kenapa kalian...?" tanya Shun sambil merinding,

"YAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII! AKHIRNYA SHUN JADI COWOK!" seru teman-temannya secara tiba-tiba sampe bikin Shun dan June jantungan,

"Ka.. kalian itu ngagetin aja!" kata Shun dan June barengan,

"Yaelah ampe ngomong aja barengan," ejek Seia dan Hyoga,

"Hahahaha... Shun, kakak nggak nyangka kamu ternyata bisa juga kayak gitu!" kata Ikki sambil ngerangkul Shun,

"Kakak, apaan sih?" kata Shun yang agak kesal,

"June, kenapa diam saja? Gara-gara saking senangnya ya dicium sama Shun?" ledek Miho dan Eria,

"Ng.. nggak kok! Ngaco ah kalian!" kata June dengan muka merah,

"Dari muka mu sih kelihatan kalo kamu itu senang banget," kata Shunrei,

"Eh?"

Lalu June melihat Shun dan tanpa sengaja mereka saling berpandangan dan wajah mereka sama-sama memerah, tapi Shun tersenyum melihat June yang malu-malu kucing kayak gitu,

Lalu, yang lain melihat Shun dan June saling berpandangan dan tidak mereka sangka Shun berjalan mendekati June yang masih merah wajahnya, yang lain langsung senyum-senyum,

"Seiya, siapin kamera!" kata Ikki,

"Tumben kamu napsu kayak gitu," ujar Seiya bingung sambil ngeluarin Hpnya,

"Udah, moment yang jarang nih, harus di abdikan!" kata Ikki sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Seiya,

"Iya-iya stop! Kalo nggak aku nggak bisa ngerekam nie!", lalu Ikki berhenti ngguncangin badan Seiya,

Eria pun juga merekam moment ini dengan diam-diam, lalu Shun berdiri di depan June,

"Emh.. June.. aku.. aku.."

BRAAAKKKK!

"KAMI PULANG!" seru Saori sampai membuat yang lain kaget setengah mati,

Lalu yang lain menoleh ke Saori dan melihat si Jabu sama Tatsumi udah di perbudak di suruh mbawain barang belanjaan dan sovenir yang Saori beli selama dia pergi,

"_Ggrrr... dasar Saori saus tiram! Ngganggu orang aja! Jadinya batal deh moment jarangnya!_" batin Seiya, Hyoga dan Ikki sebal,

"Hm? Kenapa kalian? Eh, oya kalian tau di ancol asyik banget ada roller coaster, tornado, halilintar, kora-kora trus yang paling seru hysteria, habis itu kita pergi ke Atlantis Water Adventure, Wahana Water Outboud dan bla.. bla.. bla... bla... bla.. bla.." kata Saori,

Yang lain cuma bisa bengong ndengerin ocehan si Saori yang nggak penting itu,

"Emh Saori, kan kamu udah pulang jadi kita boleh pulang?" potong Seiya,

"Hm.. iya deh, lagian aku juga capek, nanti kalau aku kecapekan wajah mulusku bisa berkerut nanti kantung mataku jadi hitam, trus nanti badan seksiku bisa jadi kurus dan rambutku bisa rontok gara-gara stres, OMG, NOOO!" ujar Saori lebay,

"_Nie orang kayaknya perlu di bawa ke RSJ deh..._" batin Seiya cs

"Ya udah, kita pulang dulu," kata Hyoga sambil berjalan menuju pintu depan,

"Saori kami pulang dulu ya," ujar Shun sambil menarik tangan Ikki dan diikuti yang lain, lalu dengan bergaya layaknya putri bangsawan Saori masuk ke dalam kamarnya,

Di jalan Seiya dan Miho pulang bareng, Lalu Hyoga dan Eria juga pulang bersama, sementara itu Shiryu dengan Shunrei,

"_Hufffttt.. apa aku harus ngomong sekarang ya?_" batin Shiryu,

"Shiryu, ada apa?" tanya Shunrei,

"Eh? Ng.. nggak apa-apa..." sahut Shiryu gugup,

"Oh,"

"Ee.. Shunrei.."

"Hm?"

"Ee.. aku... aku.. suka kamu.. kamu mau jadi pacarku?" tanya Shiryu dengan wajah yang merah,

"Eh? Ee.. boleh..." jawab Shunrei dengan malu-malu kucing,

Shiryu tersenyum, lalu Shiryu meraih tangan Shunrei dan menggandengnya,

Di tempat lain Ikki, Shun, Esmeralda dan June pulang bareng, lalu Ikki dan Esmeralda teringat kejadian tadi sebelum Saori datang mengacaukan suasana,

"Oiya, aku lupa mau beli makan! Esmeralda temenin aku yuk!" kata Ikki sambil mengedipkan mata kirinya, Esmeralda pun langsung tau apa yang di maksud Ikki,

"Baiklah, June.. Shun kalian pulang dulu ya, nanti kami menyusul!" kata Esmeralda,

"Eh?" kata Shun dan June,

"Yuk, cepetan!" kata Ikki sambil menarik tangan Esmeralda,

Ikki dan Esmeralda langsung berlari ke belokan yang berlawanan arah dengan arah rumah mereka, Shun dan June menjadi mati kutu, selama 5 menit perjalanan mereka nggak ngomong apa-apa dan akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah dan mereka duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang tengah, Shun duduk di pojok kiri sementara itu June pojok kanan, wajah mereka terlihat merah, lalu Shun mengawali pembicaraan,

"Ee.. Ju.. June.. kamu mau minum?" tanya Shun gugup,

"Bo.. boleh..." jawab June,

"Kalau begitu aku ambilkan dulu ya," kata Shun sambil berdiri dari sofa dan dia menuju dapur,

"_Adu'uh, kok aku jadi kaku begini sih? Padahal biasanya nggak,_" batin Shun sambil menuangkan jus jeruk ke gelas, lalu tanpa sengaja June masuk dan melihat Shun,

"Shun, luber! Luber!" kata June sambil menunjuk jus jeruk yang sedang di tuang Shun,

"Eh? Hwaaaa! Aduh, ma.. maaf aku tadi melamun.." kata Shun sambil menaruh botol jus nya dan mengambil lap,

"Kamu kenapa? Kok muka kamu merah? Sakit?" tanya June cemas,

"Ng.. nggak kok, aku nggak apa-apa," sahut Shun, lalu Shun mengambil gelas lain dan menuangkan jus jeruk itu ke gelas lain,

"Kok, di ganti gelasnya sih?" tanya June,

"Kalo nggak nanti lengket," jawab Shun singkat,

Setelah selesai mereka kembali ke ruang tengah dan duduk di sofa lagi, tapi mereka kembali diam,

"_Ayolah, kamu harus ngomong Shun!_" batin Shun,

"Ee.. June... aku mau ngelanjutin yang tadi.. sebenarnya..."

"A.. apa?"

"Truth.. Aku.. suka kamu..." kata Shun dengan muka merah,

Wajah June menjadi merah, tapi sebenarnya dia sangat senang,

"Aku.. juga.. Shun.." sahut June,

Shun tersenyum dan June membalas senyuman Shun dengan senyuman juga,

"Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?" tanya Shun,

"Iya," jawab June,

Lalu Shun mendekati June, lalu June berkata,

"Dare.. Shun.. aku.. boleh memelukmu sebeentar saja?" kata June,

"I.. iya.. boleh," jawab Shun, lalu Shun meraih pundak June dan memeluknya,

Di sisi lain, ternyata Ikki dan Esmeralda sudah pulang saat Shun dan June berada di dapur, dan mereka ngintip Shun dan June dari jendela yang ada di kamar Ikki yang berada di sebelah ruang tengah,

"Esmeralda, bener-bener nggak nyangka Shun bisa juga jadi jantan," bisik Ikki ke Esmeralda,

"Iya, mereka mesra banget," kata Esmeralda sambil tersenyum,

Lalu tiba-tiba Ikki kehilangan keseimbangan dan

GUBRAAAKKK!

Mendengar suara itu Shun dan June langsung melepas pelukan mereka,

"A.. apa itu?" tanya June,

"Dari kamar kakak, ayo kita liat!" kata Shun sambil berdiri dari sofa,

Lalu mereka membuka kamar Ikki dan mendapati Ikki sedang mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terbentur tumpukan buku pelajarannya,

"Ka.. kak Ikki.. kak Esmeralda.. sejak kapan kalian pulang?" tanya Shun,

"Sejak kalian di dapur," jawab Ikki sambil meringis,

"Di dapur.. jangan-jangan kalian nguping ya?" tanya Shun,

Ikki dan Esmeralda Cuma senyum-senyum, sementara itu Shun dan June agak memerah mukanya,

"Kakak.. jangan bilang siapa-siapa donk!" pinta Shun,

"Iya, jangan bilang-bilang donk!" tambah June,

"Iya-iya, kita nggak akan bilang-bilang kok, nyantai aja!" kata Ikki,

"Oya, kalian lapar kan? Ini tadi kami beli nasi goreng, kita makan yuk!" kata Esmeralda,

"Iya," sahut Shun dan June,

Mereka pun makan bersama, dan akhirnya mereka semua menemukan couplenya masing-masing, dari sahabat menjadi cinta ( emang lagunya zigas )^^

_**Truth**_

_**or **_

_**Dare**_

**Thanks for read, and don't forget to review, ok! **


End file.
